Dream Within a Dream
by Lumos Fabula
Summary: AU Kranna. It's Lloyd's senior year in high school and he meets a new girl Anna. She begins to have dreams of a certain Aurion, though she's never met him before. Kratos is Lloyd's older brother, who's dreaming of a certain brownheaded beauty. Rated K.
1. Sunday NightMonday

This story is based off of an actual dream I had. I wrote a short story for it and decided to make it into a fanfic with the ToS characters. The main pairing in this story is going to be... Kratos and Anna! A Kranna! Yay! And it's an AU! Double yay!

I'll also go ahead and explain how this story is going to be set up. The _italics_ are the dreams that Kratos and Anna are having in THEIR point of view. The day that follows is also from their point of view. For example, chapter one starts with Anna's dream and Anna's day and if you pay attention to each chapter, you might catch the little interaction that the two don't realize they're having. (insert evil laughter here.)

I'll also explain the ages. Keep in mind, this is an AU story, so I seriously messed with the ages. Lloyd, Sheena, Anna, and Regal are all 18 and Colette is 17 at the beginning of the story. All of them are Seniors at their high school. Genis and Mithos are freakin' geniuses, who are Seniors when they're only 14 years old. Presea is pretty smart too, and she's 15 and a Junior. Alicia is a Freshman and is 14 years old. That leaves Zelos, Kratos, Yuan, Martel, and Raine as 19 years old and Freshman in College. 

Also, Kratos and Lloyd are BROTHERS. I realize this goes against all ToS religion as we know it, but that's the only way I could get it to work in my story. They are brothers without a father (because he died), so Lloyd looks up to Kratos as his brother and somewhat of a father figure. That's how their relationship started out at the beginning of the game, right? So, I think it's okay to use this for their story. And if it makes you feel better, you can say that Kratos is Kratos Junior. 

I think that's all. So, please read the actual chapter now! ... Does anyone even read the absurdly long A/Ns?

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat: NOT, own Tales of Symphonia. That is the property of the totally awesome NAMCO and Kosuke-sama! I just own this plot. 

CHAPTER 1: Sunday Night/Monday

_I look around. I'm on the outside of Colette Brunel's house, standing by my car. I close the door and go inside the house, which has taken on the semblance of a mansion. Colette immediately runs up to me and greets me with a hug. She then proceeds to introduce me to al of her single guy friends at her party. Many of them I know or recognize, but several of the guys I'm meeting for the first time._

_There is one guy, standing with a group of males around a video game console, that stands out to me, like white among the black background of life. He is tall and muscular, but not bodybuilder buff. He is wearing a dark blue polo shirt with white stripes and casual denim jeans. He's at ease with all of the people around him, whom he towers over. His hair is a messy auburn, falling into his eyes. Colette calls to him and he turns his head, making me aware of his rich mahogany brown eyes. The three of us walk towards each other._

_"Anna, I'd like you to meet Kratos. Kratos, this is one of my best friends, Anna." Colette says with a smile. _

_"It's nice to meet you." I offer a bright smile._

_"And you as well." Kratos replies in his deep baritone voice and with an incline of his head. "You're new around here, aren't you?"_

_"That I am." I reply sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Not at all." he chuckles._

_I'm somewhat surprised to find out how we talk very easily. Of course, I do the most talking. _

_"Hey, guys! Let's go to the barn!" Colette calls to her guests. "There's more room up there!"_

_The party moves up to her barn, where we work on bringing in her horses and then proceed to use the pasture for ourselves. We play the human knot games, winding up in several awkward positions for everyone. As the twilight falls on the land, we all retreat back into the mansion-like house and watch a movie as Colette's family works on getting the bonfire and such set up outside. Watching the movie, Kratos and I cuddle together somewhat and slip off into a doze, storing our energy for the rest of the night. When we wake, he gets up and goes to the fridge, pulling out a Coke._

----------------------------------

My eyes open. I lay in my bed for a few moments after I turn off the blaring alarm. I close my eyes and sigh, my lips curling into a smile. I savor the feeling of complete happiness that had occompanied the dream. After a few moments, I steel myself to look at the alarm clock. IT's 7:30 in the morning.

"Crap!" I exclaim, springing out of bed, hurrying to prepare for school. "I hate Mondays!"

---------------------------------

After school, I wait outside for Colette to give her the sad news. It's December the 10th of 2007. Tomorrow is Colette's 18th birthday. I sigh. She had been a really good friend to me since I moved here, to this small town in North Carolina, at the end of summer. She had been bright and open to me from the beginning and had helped me to adjust here. She had even helped me to get connections- er, friends- around the school.

Colette's golden hair shines in the cold winter sun. "Anna! There you are!"

"Hey, Colette. How was your day?" I grin at her.

"Ah, same old, same old, y'know?" Colette giggles. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, actually. I have some bad news for you." I sigh and apologetically say, "I can't make it to the best friends celebratory dinner tomorrow. I've got to work."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Colette waves it off.

"How would you like to grab a cookie from the bakery and go to PetsMart to look at the dogs they have for adoption?" I grin winningly at her.

"You had me at 'cookie!'" Colette laughs. "Let's go!"

We get into my cherry red Dodge Stratus and I pull out of the student parking lot. As I stop at the corner of the lot, a dark blue Toyota Tacoma drives by and I see Lloyd, Colette's boyfriend, waving out of the passenger window. We laugh and wave back at him, our eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Lloyd is the jock king at our school, you name it, he plays it. Colette could be considered the prep queen, but she's too nice to be labelled a prep. She is very involved in the community and is the head of the cheerleaders.

As I pull out of the lot, Colette spies her present and eagerly picks it up to examine it.

"You can open it now or wait." I offer.

"I'll wait. Don't you dare forget it on Friday, now!" Colette attempts to be intimidating and fails miserably.

I laugh and assure her, "I won't!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it so far? Should I keep updating it? I think I will, either way, but I'd really like to get some feedback! Oh, and sorry, but the chapters will all be pretty short.

Review, please! The fate of the world rests on your shoulders! ... Or not. XD


	2. Monday Night Tuesday

Okay, here's chapter two! 

Disclaimer: Do I look like I would even dare to THINK of owning Tales of Symphonia? ... That's right, I didn't think so.

CHAPTER 2: Monday Night/Tuesday

_"So, what now?" Anna asks me as I sit back down beside her, sipping my Coke._

_"Hey! Anna! Krats! Party's outside!" Lloyd, my little brother and Colette's boyfriend, calls in to us as he goes crashing through the house to inform everyone. I glare at his back at the use of my nickname._

_Anna is laughing hysterically, then contains herself. "Sorry."_

_I turn to her. "I suppose I'll accept your apology. Shall we go dance?"_

_She smiles at me with her red lips, a smile that spreads warmth to her whole face and lights up her liquid chocolate brown eyes. "Alright, but you better watch out. I'm a lean, mean, dancing machine."_

_I help her up and assure her, "Then you'll make up for me. I can't dance at all."_

_Walking outside, she smirks. "The ones who claim they can't dance are usually the best dancers. C'mon, let's dance."_

_Anna starts to sway her body to the music's fast, techno beat, grinning up at me with her teasing smile. A bonfire rages around us, chasing away the frigid air of a cold December night. Anna's long brown hair has been set afire in shades of golds and reds, I notice as I join her in dancing. She stands at an average height for girls, but she only comes up to about my chin. Her body is lean and curvy, almost muscular. With a small smirk to myself, I admit I think she's pretty._

_Anna notices the smirk and dances closer to me. Her form is suggestive now, showing off all of her curves. Looking at each other, both of our expressions are slightly husky. We dance closer and closer together, crushed by the crowd._

_Suddenly, the music changes and becomes a slow, romantic song. I give her a smile as we remain close together. "May I have this dance?"_

_She smiles back. "Of course."_

_I place my arms around her waist and she loosely drapes her hands around my neck. In our close proximity, we examine the other's face for a few moments before she rests her head on my chest. I drop my head slightly to rest on top of her. As we sway to the beat, I cannot help but marvel at how her body fits perfectly with my own._

_When the song ends and changes to a hip-hop song, we continue to dance for a few more songs. Then, Anna turns to me, barraging me with those liquid brown eyes, and opens her red lips. _

_---------------------------_

I find myself awake. That's quites strange. I've never had a dream two nights in a row about the same girl. I've never even met her before. This is not normal behavoir for me. Usually, I'm too busy or serious to be noticed and approached by girls. Not that they don't. I'm actually pretty good-looking, according to all of my female friends.

With a tremendous yawn and a stretch that accompanies it, I glance at my clock. It's 7:30 in the morning. Just in time to take Lloyd to school. After Lloyd's dropped off, I can go back to sleep for another two hours before I have to wake up and get ready for my classes at the local community college. I also remember that it's Colette's birthday and I'm supposed to go with Lloyd to her celebratory dinner at Olive Garden tonight.

Throwing off the covers, I scrounge around for a shirt to wear with my sweatpants. I would rather not get held up by a female cop again for no reason.

----------------------------

At 6:00 that evening, I drive over to Colette's house to pick her up. Lloyd will not shut up about if it's too early to be giving her a promise ring or not.

"Lloyd," I snap, "the two of you have been together for 3 years and you're almost out of high school. You're just telling her that you will marry her in the future. Not right now. So just give it to her already."

Lloyd shuts up as I come to a stop. Since Colette lives down a small side road, I allow the red Stratus to turn out of the street before I turn into it. The driver is obviously female and is wearing some of those large sunglasses. As she turns, she gives me a grin and is down the road. I frown. That grin was familiar.

I shake my head and turn onto the road.

"You're right, Kratos. I'm overthinking things again." Lloyd sighs, putting the velvet box back into his pocket.

"Since when did you start overthinking things?" I tease him, knowing he's actually quite smart.

Lloyd punches me in the arm to shut me up.

-------------------------------------

How's that one? I know these chapters are short, but this story isn't a very long one. Bear with me!

Review please! Should I keep going? What should be changed? Please, please, PLEASE review!!! They give me hope! And, typically, inspiration. .


	3. Tuesday Night, Wednesday

I'm not getting any reviews, guys... ;-; I don't know what anyone thinks of this, but I've noticed that several people have looked at it, so I guess I'll go ahead and put up another chapter.

Once again, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, then would I really need to get a job?

CHAPTER 3: Tuesday Night/Wednesday

_"Whoo, I dunno about you, but I sure could use a drink!" I exclaim to Kratos, fanning my face with a hand._

_He smiles and replies, "Why don't you go ahead and sit down? I've gotcha covered."_

_"Okay." I agree, then add mischievously, "Don't go slipping anything in my drink, now..."_

_Kratos looks at me like I'm crazy and scoffs. "I don't think so."_

_I grin at him as he goes off. I glance around and find a comfy chair, collapsing into it. With a content sigh slipping past my lips, I think about Kratos. So far, I really, really like him. It's almost like like love at first sight. Being a romantic girl, I like to think that I believe in that. But, anyways, he's great. he kinda balances me out by being a steady rock against my eternal hyperness._

_Suddenly, one of my other best friends, Sheena, a beautiful raven-haired girl with tawny brown eyes. She has a body that makes me sooo envious. She plops down beside me and gives me a grin that promises mischief, "Hey, Anna! Been having fun? You and Kratos have barely left each other's company since we've gotten here!"_

_I give a somewhat apologetic grin. "Sorry, Sheena. I have been having a lot of fun with him. He's a great guy."_

_"I'm surprised. I've known Kratos as long as I've known Lloyd and I've _never_ seen him open up like that." Sheena elbows me in the ribs somewhat pointedly._

_"And, what about you and Zelos?" I ask somewhat loudly, trying to change the subject._

_"What do you mean, what about us?" Sheena asked. "We've been going out since last month and he's done good on his promise. Look, he's even talking to Kratos right now instead of off flirting with another girl like he usually would."_

_I cock an eyebrow and smirk, "Such an improvement. I think you've got him pretty whipped."_

_"Oh, Kratos is coming back. I'll leave you two alone now." Sheena stands, giving me another of her infuriating smiles. I grin back at her as she walks off, greeting Kratos on her way back to Zelos, her handsome red-headed boyfriend._

_"Sorry I took so long, Anna."Kratos apologizes, handing me my treasured Cherry Coke. "I got held up by Zelos."_

_"No problem, no problem." I assure him, accepting my drink. "Did I tell you that's my favorite drink right now?"_

_"No, Colette told me that there was a whole case of Cherry Coke in the fridge just for you." Kratos chuckles softly. _

_I laugh as well as he sits down beside me, drinking his Coke. He casually places an arm around my shoulders, sending a thrill down my spine. I lean into him and feel him relax a little. He drops his head back against the back of the chair and looks up at the vast expanse of the sky._

_"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_-----------------------------------_

My alarm clock goes off. Quickly, I stop the blaring beeps and turn on my lamp. As I lay in bed, I wonder to myself why it is that I keep having dreams about a guy at the upcoming birthday party. Once was fine, but three times? This was getting a little crazy.

And yet...

I give myself a small smile and hug my blanket to me tightly.

Wouldn't it be great if I could keep having these dreams? The kind of dreams that leave me feeling content and whole when I wake up to face the harsh realities of the world.

But...

I sigh and rub my eyes, then pull the blankets off of me.

I know that there is no way that Kratos could possibly be real. He was too perfect. He would have to forever remain the man of my dreams.

Reluctantly banishing thoughts of the dream from my mind, I begin selecting my outfit for the day.

-----------------------------------

I glance at my cell phone as I walk out to my car. By the ringtone of "Barbie Girl" I know it's Colette calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, come around the front of the school!" she chirps. "You have just been selected to drive me to the mall!"

I laugh and answer, "Sure thing. I was gonna go today anyways to pick out an outfit for the party."

"Good!"

We hang up and I slip into my Stratus. My phone rings again, to the music of the Mission: Impossible theme. Sheena studies martial arts and we all call her a ninja, hence the ringtone. "Hello?"

"Are you going with Colette to the mall?" she asked hurridly.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Could I come with? I have nothing to wear for the party!" Sheena declared.

"Of course. Where're you at?" I ask as I drive towards the front of the school.

"I just now got to Colette."

"Okay, hang tight. I'll be there in a sec." I answer and hang up.

The three of us go to the mall and vow not to leave until we all had absolutely stunning, sexy outfits.

After a good three and a half hours of shopping, we all return to my car, chatting and gossiping as we always do. Suddenly, I see a dark blue Toyota Tacoma drive by once more, Lloyd nearly leaning out the window to wave at us.

We wave back and I have to shake my head. "I thought Lloyd had his license?"

"He does, but he doesn't have a car." Colette explains. "His brother's got to drive him everywhere for right now."

"Don't worry, you'll meet him at the party." Sheena assures me.

"I wasn't worried." I reply, confused.

"Either way, we're gonna be the three sexiest ladies there!" Sheena cheered.

"Sheena's gonna have to unleash her crazy ninja skills on those who would look at her wrong. Except Zelos, of course." I laugh at her.

She colors as we all get into the Stratus and drive off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's chapter three. I think there's gonna be either 6 or 7 chapters, so it's not too much longer. 

Please review and feed the review-starved author! 


	4. Wednesday Night, Thursday

Yay!!!! Thanks for the reviews, guys! They made me feel better.

Is anyone excited for Harry Potter? I can't wait for it to come out. Hahaha. I'm going to one of those midnight madness parties. Yesh!!!

Now, back to lovely Tales of Symphonia. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, do you think I'd need to wait until Saturday to get my hands on a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?

CHAPTER 4:Wednesday Night/ Thursday

_I turn my head to look at her. "Yes, it is. I have always enjoyed looking at the stars."_

_After a few moments, I say, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? I fear that I have been talking almost too much tonight."_

_She laughs at me and assures me, "Don't worry about it. I'm afraid I'm the one who talks too much."_

_I chuckle and encourage her. "Go on, tell me something."_

_"Okay. Weeeeellllllllll..." Anna stretches out the word as she tries to think of something. Her eyes light up and she proclaims, "I love to watch historical fiction films. Especially the ones from midevil times."_

_"Yes, those are good. __Kingdom of Heaven__ was really good, wasn't it?" I muse aloud. "I rather enjoy those sorts of movies as well."_

_Anna stifles a laugh. I fix her with a mock glare. "What is it?"_

_"You talk so strangely. It's endearing." she smirks at me. "Aaaannyways, I love to draw, too. I'm not too bad at it if I say so myself."_

_"Ahh, same here." I nod. "And?"_

_"Martial arts. We all pick on Sheena for being a ninja, but I'm really into it as well." Anna admits._

_"Me, too. That's one of the reasons I met Sheena. We had the same martial arts class." I mention._

_"Flying and adventure are high on my list, too. I love to fly." she sighs with a grin on her face._

_"And literature. Good old books and english." she giggles. I nod again._

_I chuckle at her again and she turns her liquid brown eyes on me, startling butterflies to life in my stomach. We immediately launch into a discussion of various books we've read and other such things as the party continues all around us. _

_------------------------_

I don't even bother contemplating how strange it is to dream of the same girl I've never met four nights in a row. All I can think is how I wish that she wasn't just the girl in my dreams. All I can think of is how perfect she seems.

I wish she were real. If she were real...

I shake my head. I must be going insane. I've developed an attachment to a girl- Anna- in my dreams.

And yet, at the same time...

These dreams don't seem as if they're truly normal, where random things happen and you get transported from place to place. It almost seems like our very souls are meeting in the dreamworld...

I shake my head thoroughly and get up to wake up LLoyd. As I do so, I suddenly remember I still need to get Colette a gift. I'll go after my classes and drag Yuan and Martel with me.

------------------------

Yuan was somewhat reluctant to enter the mall, even with Martel. Yuan was a very handsome young man with sapphire eyes and sea green hair. Somehow, whenever the two of us went to the mall, we'd make all of the girls around us stare. Martel's warning looks didn't discourage them in the least. Martel is a very pretty young woman, too. Her alluring green eyes and long vibrant green hair also get her appreciative glances from the guys.

"What do you think you'll get her?" Martel asks as we wander around the mall.

"I have absolutely no idea. Earrings? Nah, she's got too many of those." I mutter to myself. "We all know that Lloyd's giving her a promise ring, so I'm not gonna give her a ring or anything. How about... lotion?"

Yuan laughs at me. "You're desperate, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Let's go in Bath and Body Works." Martel pulls Yuan towards the front of the store.

"Uh-uh, babe. You know my policy when it comes to purfumes and stuff." Yuan stopped at the threshold of the store.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. Kratos, you have to come in, since it's your present." Martel drags me in.

"I'll take care of the funeral arrangements!" Yuan cheerfully calls.

With a scowl at him, I discreetly flip him off.

I turn to the lotions and brace myself to have a huge headache by the time we're finished. With teamwork, Martel and I decide to get Colette something called Sugar Cookie or Sugar Vanilla or something. I eagerly snatch the bag and head out the entrance. Yuan gives me a mockingly amazed look. "You're alive! How do you do it?"

Just as I open my mouth to retort something to my best friend, I catch the sight of long brown hair, just like Anna's from my dream. I attempt to follow the head, but it's too late. Whoever she is, she is quickly swallowed up by the crowd.

"Kratos, man, what's up?" Yuan waves a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, it's nothing." I answer.

---------------------------------------

There's chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be following soon. I'd like to finish putting up this story before Band Camp starts.

Read 'n' review, please! (Click the button that says 'Go.' C'mon, who doesn't like clicking and pressing buttons?!)


	5. Thursday Night, Friday

Yay, reviews! Thanks for them, everyone! gives out mysteriously wrapped presents to all reviewers 

Okay, I'll admit that maybe the song takes up space, but I thought it went well with the scene.

And, yes, Rookie Camp/Band Camp has started. Our theme is the Beatles this year. How cool is that? Anyways, I finished typing yesterday, so the end is near. ;-;

Disclaimer: If I really owned Tales of Symphonia, I woulda been able to get up to the training camp at Western Carolina this summer for band. 

CHAPTER 5: Thursday Night/Friday

_"Okay, guys, here's the last dance!" announces the D.J. as he prepares to play the final song._

_Kratos turns to Anna with a smile. "Well, would you like to dance?"_

_Anna smiles back warmly. "Of course."_

_He rises from the seat that the two are sharing and offers a hand. When she accepts it, he pulls her up as if she weighs nothing. The two walk to the dancing area, holding hands._

_The D.J., satisfied that everyone who wanted to dance was now on the dance floor, began the music. The song that he had picked was "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts._

_**"I set out on a narrow way**_

_**Many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love**_

_**Along the broken road..."**_

_As the two begin to sway to the song, Anna smiles. "I love this song. Rascal Flatts is one of my favorite bands."_

_Kratos, in acknowledgement rather than agreement, says, "Hmm-hmmm."_

_**"... But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow**_

_**Kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you...**_

_**Every long lost dream**_

_**Led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true...**_

_**That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you..."**_

_The two gaze at each other, their eyes catching as they sway back and forth. Their eyes observe the features of the other's faces and stare into each other's eyes._

_**"I think about the years I spent**_

_**Just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost **_

_**And give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there**_

_**You understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan**_

_**That is coming true...**_

_**Every long lost dream**_

_**Led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true...**_

_**That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you..."**_

_Anna rests her head on Kratos' chest and revels in the feeling of completeness that she feels in his arms. Kratos lays his head on top of hers, stunned by how perfectly she seems to fit in his arms. The song finished and the two make their way to the gathering congregation around Colette. They accept their cake and ice cream and watch her open presents._

_On the way out, Anna hugs Colette as Kratos waits for her patiently. "Thanks for inviting me."_

_"It wouldn't be the same without you! See ya on Monday!" Colette smiles, a hidden satisfaction hidden in it._

_"Okay. See ya." Anna replies, going to Kratos. _

_"I'll walk you out to your car." Kratos says. "I'll protect you."_

_"Ooh, from what? Crazy party-goers like yourself?" Anna teases him. "But, still, thanks. I appreciate it a lot."_

_Kratos smirks at her in return, then wraps his jacket around her. The air was quite chill against her slightly sweaty body. The two had been doing a lot of dancing beside of a rather large bonfire in the middle of a somewhat large crowd._

_Anna seems somewhat surprised by the gesture and smiles at him. "Thanks, Kratos."_

_"I thought that you needed it more than me." Kratos shrugs. The two continue chatting as they make their way slowly to Anna's car. _

_"... So, how would you feel about going to dinner tomorrow night?" Kratos asks her as they draw up to her car._

_Anna grins at him radiantly. "That sounds wonderful."_

_Kratos smiles back, confidence in his eyes. Then he notices her car and smirks. "Nice car. I might be tempted to take it for a joy-ride."_

_"A joy-ride? You? Perish the thought!" Anna scoffs as she teases him._

_"I wouldn't push it..." Kratos warningly says as he traps her against her car._

_Anna smirks back. "Bring it."_

_Kratos cocks an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You might not be able to handle what I do for punishments."_

_"Well, that depends. Are the punishments a form of physical torture or is it mental abuse?" Anna retorts, crossing her arms. _

_"Well, in your case," Kratos leans closer to her, mahogany brown eyes dark with emotion, "I'd have to say it'll be a physical torture."_

_A shiver rushes through Anna's spine deliciously as she locks eyes with him. She whispers, "I think I can take it. Why don't you try me?"_

_"Remember, you asked for it..." Kratos murmurs as he leans closer and brushes his lips against hers. As he caresses her cheek with one of his rough hands, he presses his lips to hers._

_They kiss._

_---------------------_

I wake up suddenly, my hair falling into my eyes. I can't believe it. Did I really just dream that? Dream of that sexy Kratos with his lips on mine. Sure, I've been kissed plenty of times before, but... Never like that. That feeling of electricity as my dream self kissed him...

I shake my head suddenly,

It was just a dream. It's not going to happen. It couldn't. It was just a dream.

But...

I touch my lips with a slightly trembling hand.

Why did it feel so real?

--------------------

My eyes snap open. Did I really just kiss that beautiful Anna in my dream? I shut my eyes and rub them, giving myself a mental punch to the head. I can't fall in love with the girl of my dreams. She was only a dream.

She's not real.

It was only a dream. It could never happen.

But...

I sit on the side of my bed, running fingers through my hair.

Why did it feel so real?

-----------------------

Okay, next chapter's the last one! Hehehehhehehehe... I had fun with it. I think it's really gonna blow your minds in a way.

Read and review, please! 


	6. Friday Night

Alright, guys, here it is. The last chapter. To avoid any confusion, I put whose point of view it is at the top of the thingy. If the tenses change, I'm sorry. I was kinda distracted while I was typing this and I tried to catch everything. Don't kill me, please. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I really don't. I swear. 

CHAPTER 6: Friday Night

-Anna-

Colette's birthday bash is scheduled to start at 8:00 and run until midnight. I glance up at the clock on the wall, tearing my eyes from the really good historical fiction movie I'm watching on TLC and see that it's 7:00. Better start getting ready.

By the time I finish my preparations and have triple-checked to make sure I have everything I need, it's 7:45. One last time, I give a satisfied glance to the mirror and my reflection,

Colette and Sheena helped me select this outfit at the mall when we went on Wednesday. The shirt is white and short-sleeved on the top with a graphic design on it that mostly figured on love, with words, roses, stars, hearts, and a vague angel fading in and out in red and gold. On the back, there's a small heart with wings between my shoulders and a pair of red sleeves make it a long-sleeved shirt. Denim blue jeans with red stitches and glitter are on my legs and a pair of red and white athletic shoes finish the outfit. I took time during the movie to paint my fingernails red with small stars along the edges. I'm also wearing my ruby rings and some gold hoops are seen from my ears. My hair, since it's so long, is down with my bangs pulled back into a ponytail. I'm also wearing a little bit of makeup- some pink eyeshadow, a little foundation and blush, and some lip gloss.

With a satisfied smirk to myself, I gather my things and head over to Colette's, waiting until the last moment to spray my customary body mist on myself. Confidence and self assurance oozing from me, I set off to Colette's door, ready for anything.

-----------------------------------------------

-Kratos-

Guys are ready for anything in about five to ten minutes. This is a rule and everyone knows it to be true. So, with that in my mind, I have to prepare quickly to make it to Colette's party on time. I've already got Lloyd yelling at me to hurry up, so I look around my cluttered room.

I discover a white muscle shirt and quickly throw it on. and quickly follow it with a long sleeved white shirt and a blue short-sleeved shirt on top of that. Layers are the key tonight because it's supposed to be cold. I also manage to uncover a pair of denim blue jeans from under a pile of clothes at the foot of my bed and a pair of white and blue athletic shoes are unearthed from my closet. Since I'm finished dressing, I quickly brush my messy hair and brush my teeth, followed by washing my face. I spray on some of my cologne and grab my leather jacket and Colette's present, sailing out the door with Lloyd annoying me about hurrying up.

We find ourselves at Colette's soon enough. Lloyd's out of the truck like a shot and I take a moment to glance around. The party's already started, with bonfires roaring into the approaching night. I make my way to the front door and let myself in, spotting Colette and Lloyd right away.

"Kratos! Hey!" Colette hugs me.

With an affectionate grin at the girl, I hug her back. She might be ditzy sometimes, but she's really a good person. "Hey, Colette, happy birthday. Where do you want your present?"

"Kratos, you didn't have to get me anything!" Colette said, astonished and humble at the same time. "The presents go over there."

She motions to a table that's already laden with gifts. I nod. "Okay, thanks."

"Help yourself to the food and drinks, Kratos, and have fun!" Colette chirps after me.

I wave a hand over my shoulder to show my acknowledgement. Placing the soft pink present on the table, I quickly grab a coke and glance around. I spot Yuan, Martel, and several other friends and go over to them. I indiscreetly join them. Since no one's noticed me, I say, "Hey, guys." I smirk at their reactions.

Mithos, Martel's blonde headed and blue eyed younger brother, nearly jumps out of his skin beside of Genis, his best friend, as well as Lloyd's, with his flyaway white hair and sapphire eyes. Raine, Genis' older sister with short white hair and her own ocean blue eyes, merely sips her drink from beside Yuan. Regal, one of my close friends, stands with his sky blue hair smoothed somewhat and sky blue eyes twinkling, a smirk around his mouth. Beside him is his girlfriend, Alicia, with her pink hair put into two little pigtails and her young blue eyes startled. There was a five year age difference between them, but the two were meant to be together. Alicia's older sister, Presea, has her pink hair in two plaits beside of Genis and her calculating blue eyes merely gave me a vaguely amused glance, She and Genis were going out.

"It's about time you got here." Yuan gives me a noogie. I break his hold and put him in a headlock. He tries feebly to get out, knowing that we're just messing around with each other.

I release him with a triumphant smirk and say, "So, what's everyone up to?"

----------------------------------------

-Anna-

I finally reach Colette's front door after fighting the already raging partiers. I get inside and notice the table with a mountain of gifts. I quickly add mine and glance around for Colette. There was no need to.

Colette tackles me in a hug from behind. "You made it! I've been keeping an eye out for you. I have some more friends to introduce you to. Zelos and Sheena are on their way." She leads me towards a large group in a circle in the middle of the living room.

I laugh, not bothering to resist. Colette had many friends and I was still settling in here, so it wasn't like it was a big deal. She chirps to the group, "Hey, everyone, I have someone here for you to meet."

I notice Genis, Mithos, Alicia, and Presea, some of our fellow schoolmates.

"Oh, hey, how're you doing?" Genis gives me a friendly grin.

"Great, thanks."

Colette goes around the circle and suddenly my eyes land on him. The man in my dreams. The same one that had been plaguing me, torturing me, His messy auburn hair, his warm mahogany eyes, his tall, sexy body, his aristocratic nose. Kratos.

------------------------------------

-Kratos-

As Colette introduces everyone to the girl, I glance around, wondering who else was here. When it came to my turn, I let my eyes settle on her and suddenly I'm startled by the intensity of kindness in the warm brown eyes that confront me. But those brown eyes weren't just any brown eyes. I knew them, from a land within my dreams.

It was her, the girl I'd been dreaming of for the past five nights. Her thick brown hair, her eyes, her curvy body, the eternal smirk around her red lips. Anna.

---------------------------------

"... and Anna, this is Kratos, Lloyd's brother. Kratos, this is Anna. She moved here a few months ago." Colette introduces the two.

"Really? That would explain why I've never seen you before." Kratos says to Anna in his rich, deep voice.

Anna smirks. "And yet, somehow, I already know you."

"Colette! C'mere!" Lloyd calls over the large, rambunctious crowd. Everyone's heads except Kratos' and Anna's turn to see Lloyd with a pinata and a stick in his hand.

Mithos gives an evil smirk, "Oh, this ought to be really interesting."

"A pinata!?" Colette squeaks. "But..."

"Don't worry, Colette, we've made sure you won't accidentally hit anyone." Raine assures the clumsy senior.

"Well... if you say so." Colette finds herself pulled away by the group. Anna and Kratos are left behind.

"Would you like to watch this from a safe point of view?" Kratos chuckles.

"Sure. I'm gonna grab a drink first, though." Anna answers. "And maybe some popcorn..."

Kratos laughs and leans over the counter to grab a drink. "Cherry Coke, right?"

"Thanks." Anna accepts it and the two sit on a couch a safe distance away from Colette and the stick- er, pinata. "Don't you find this even the least bit strange? We've never met before and yet, we have."

"Well, of course, but, really, I'm relieved." Kratos says, watching Lloyd blind Colette.

"Relieved? Why?" Anna sips her drink, cautiously watching Colette swing at the pinata.

"Because you're real."

Anna tears her eyes from Colette missing the pinata and nearly knocking a certain red-headed Zelos unconscious. Kratos can tell that she's giving him her full attention and wants his as well. He turns his mahogany eyes on her and explains, "When I woke up this morning, I had to tell myself that there wasn't any way for you to exist outside of my dreams. You're just too wonderful to exist in the real world: I'd have to go on dreaming about you. But, now, I don't have to dream about holding you, talking with you, kissing you. Because you're real. You're right here, in front of me, breathing, alive."

Kratos stops abruptly, out of words to say, and waits for her reaction.

Anna smiles at him. "You're definitely the guy I've been dreaming about. I feel the same way."

The two hear Colette give the pinata a satisfying _thwack!_ and spill candy onto the ground. They disregard the candy and stare into each other's eyes. Without warning, Kratos embraces here, cradling her in his arms. She rests her head against his chest and listens to his heart beat as her hands rest on his back.

After a few moments, though, they pull apart and talk as if picking up from their dreams. They converse for a little whilte, then come to a unanimous decision to go outside and dance.

As Kratos pulls up Anna, the two hear a sugary sweet voice say, "Oh, hey, Kratos!"

Kratos and Anna turn to see a girl with aqua green hair curled around her face and a slather of gold eyeshadow around her green eyes. She wore a gold sweater and white pants with white boots.

Kratos glumly replies, "Hey, Pronyma."

"Aw, Krats, why don't you sound happier to see me?" Pronyma accuses Anna, "Is this girl bothering you?"

"No, she's not. Anna, this is Pronyma." Kratos mutters under his breath to Anna, "My stalker ex."

Anna nods her comprehension as she says to Pronyma, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you. Actually, Krats, if you don't mind, could I talk to her for a moment?" Pronyma gives a sultry smile to the two.

Kratos glances at Anna, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her alone with his psycho ex. She shrugs and nods, mouthing, "I'm a big girl."

Kratos nods back and says, "Then I'm just going to get some chips."

The instant that Kratos is out of earshot, Pronyma shows her true colors. She snarls to Anna, "Listen, you _pathetic groupie_, you're hanging onto _my_ man here. You stay away from him or else."

Anna's face morphs into one of disgust. "I'm sorry, I don't think he's _yours_ anymore. I think you need to-"

Pronyma loomed over Anna, "Maybe you didn't hear me, _beyotch_. Open your ears and _listen_ when I talk. I said-"

"I heard what you said, _beyotch_. Your head needs to unearth itself from your as and listen to _me_. Kratos will pick who he likes and loves. You just aren't the right material for him. So, I suggest getting the hel outta Dodge and leave. Now." Anna snaps, her dangerous temper flaring.

"Anna! What's going on?" Colette asked, Lloyd in tow. "You're cursing. Why are you so mad?"

"This stalker beyotch is telling me to stay the hel away from Kratos because he's hers. Like hel I'm gonna stand for that!" Anna rages at Pronyma, who's taken on the facade of a sweet girl once again.

"Oh, Colette, just listen to her. She knows that Kratos and I used to go out. She's just jealous that he's still got feelings for me." Pronyma gives a sad look to Anna, whose glare was rival to Kratos' at the moment.

"Shut the hel up, Pronyma. Why are you here? No one here invited you and I sure as hel know that Kratos wouldn't invite you." Lloyd says with disgust in his voice.

"I thought I had a long standing invitation, so I thought I'd come visit everyone." Pronyma coolly replies.

"I don't think so. Pronyma, your so called 'longstanding invitation' is revoked. I don't want to see you around here ever again. And if I ever catch word that you're after Kratos, you will regret it." Colette suddenly said with a chilly tone in her usually kind voice. "Security! Take this girl outside of my property and make sure she doesn't try to come back."

Regal, with his muscleature, stand with Yuan and Zelos, both fairly muscled themselves, and the three of them lift Pronyma with an evil look on their faces. They carry her above their heads, chanting, "Security coming thought with a party-crasher! Make way!"

Pronyma screams and curses everyone within her hearing range.

Anna calms herself down and gives Colette an apologetic glance. Colette shakes her head with a grin. "It's fine. None of us like her, anyways. Just be happy with Kratos, okay?"

Anna blushes as Colette walks away with Lloyd on her arm, a smile on both of their faces.

Kratos immediately takes her place. "I'm sorry! I had no idea that she-"

Anna shakes her head. "It wasn't a problem. Why don't we go dance now?"

Kratos stares, then bursts into laughter. "Remind me to never get you mad."

-------------------------

The party finishes and everyone leaves, going to their cars. Just like in the dream, Kratos places his jacket around Anna's shoulders, even though it was pretty cold. She gives him a greateful smile as they make their way to their cars. Once they reach them, they laugh, discovering that they had parked right beside each other.

Anna leans against her car. "... Kratos?"

He leans beside her. "Yes?"

With a small blush on her cheeks, Anna admits, "I'm so glad you're not just a dream."

Kratos smiles at her, then pulls her to him as he leans against the car. He wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her chin up with his other hand. With a smile at her, he leans in and brushes his lips against hers. She smiles into his lips and kisses him.

As they kiss, they suddenly find that the world isn't as cold as they thought it was.

------------------------------

Well, there it is, guys! The End! I'm finished!

... Well, at least with this story. I've still got to get through The Order of the Elements... which I will. Hopefully.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Thanks for sticking with me!

Ethereal Thoughts


End file.
